This invention relates generally to automotive roof systems and, more particularly, relates to a latch for retaining a convertible roof apparatus.
Rigid hard-top convertible roofs have been used on a variety of automotive vehicles. Some of these conventional convertible hard-top roofs are stored in a generally vertical orientation and some are stored in a predominantly horizontal orientation. Furthermore, some of these conventional hard-top roofs fold in a clamshelling manner while others are collapsible in an overlapping manner. Examples of traditional hard-top convertible roofs are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,828 entitled xe2x80x9cActuation Mechanism for a Two Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobilexe2x80x9d which issued to Rapin et al. on Feb. 19, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,793 entitled xe2x80x9cTwo Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobilexe2x80x9d which issued to Rapin et al. on Nov. 20, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,970 entitled xe2x80x9cRoof Assembly for a Convertible Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Rothe et al. on Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,375 entitled xe2x80x9cRetractable Hard-Top for an Automotive Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Alexander et al. on Jul. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,483 entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible Motor Vehicle Roofxe2x80x9d which issued to Danzi et al. on Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,587 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Use in an Automotive Vehicle having a Convertible Roof Systemxe2x80x9d which issued to Alexander et al. on Apr. 28, 1998; and EPO Patent Publication No. 1 092 580 A1 which was published on Apr. 18, 2001. The U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Traditionally, most rigid hard-top convertible roofs are unrestrained in their collapsed position such that the roof panel(s) and/or top stack mechanism is generally free to vibrate or otherwise produce unwanted noise and/or harshness.
In accordance with the present invention, a convertible roof latch is provided. In another aspect of the present invention, the convertible roof latch is operable to retain the convertible roof apparatus in a collapsed position. A further aspect of the present invention provides that the convertible roof latch is lockingly engaged and disengaged in response to actuation of a tonneau cover. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the convertible roof latch is lockingly engaged and disengaged in response to a cable drive connection with the tonneau cover.
The apparatus of the present invention is advantageous over conventional convertible roof systems in that the present invention is anticipated to provide superior resistance to noise, vibration, and harshness caused by the unrestrained movement of the convertible roof apparatus while in a collapsed position.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.